1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and image display controlling method thereof. Although the present disclosure is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it may be particularly suitable for performing both a 2-dimensional and 3-dimensional display of objects.
2. Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
Generally, in case of a switching operation of switching 2-dimensional (2D) display to 3-dimensional (3D) display, a terminal capable of performing both of the 2D display and the 3D display is able to display an image 3-dimensionally in a manner that the image has a projected extent (or a recessed extent) corresponding to a completed state of the switching operation. And, in case of performing a switching operation of switching 3D display to 2D display, if the switching operation is completed, the terminal is able to display an image 2-dimensionally.
According to the related art, the mobile terminal does not display an image according to the switching operation between the 2D display and the 3D display in the course of performing the switching operation.
Moreover, only if the switching operation is completed, the mobile terminal displays an image to have a projected or recessed extent according to an executed result of the switching operation. Hence, the related art mobile terminal does not provide a process for a gradual change of the projected or recessed extent of a corresponding image in the course of the switching operation.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.